Fluorescent lights are widely used in a variety of locations, such as schools and office buildings. Although conventional fluorescent lights have certain advantages over, for example, incandescent lights, they also pose certain disadvantages including, inter alia, disposal problems due to the presence of toxic materials within the light.
LED-based lights designed as one-for-one replacements for fluorescent lights have appeared in recent years. LED-based lights can be used in a building with a control system capable of managing various aspects of the building, including its lighting conditions. A lighting control system can be designed to regulate the lighting conditions in a building through selective control of the operation of LED-based lights, in order to, for example, improve usability of the building or to optimize its energy use. Some of these lighting control systems can remotely regulate individual lighting conditions of multiple different areas within the building. Such individualized regulation requires some form of association between each LED-based light and the particular area in which the LED-based light is positioned to illuminate. Association can entail, for example, manually assigning an LED-based light positioned to illuminate a particular area with a logical address designated within the lighting control system to correspond to that area. Once associated, the lighting control system can correctly control operation of an LED-based light based upon the desired lighting conditions for its respective area.